


«Мне жаль» и другие слова, написанные на могиле отца

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A weak-willed boy with potential, Angst, Daddy Issues, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Генерал Хакс делает всё, чтобы восстановить боеспособность армии Первого ордена после потери Старкиллера. Он полностью погружается в работу, пока его не настигает сообщение из прошлого.





	1. 01

— Генерал, сэр, разрешите доложить?

— Я же просил не беспокоить меня до смены «креш».

Хакс с крайним неудовольствием воззрился на капитана, который переступил порог кабинета, когда Хакс наконец нажал на пульте кнопку открытия двери. Он был страшно занят и чудовищно раздражён. Вот уже вторую неделю он был буквально погребён под грудой поправок к новой военной директиве и попутно проверял технические задания в рамках заказа для верфей Куата. Последнее, с чем он хотел разбираться, — то, с чем пожаловал капитан службы связи. Чем бы это ни оказалось.

— Сэр, простите, но запрос на голосвязь с вами поступает уже в пятый раз за последние три часа.

— Капитан, — Хакс покопался в памяти в поисках имени офицера-связиста, — капитан Ходен, в распоряжении, которое было отдано неделю назад, чётко указано: я не принимаю никаких входящих вызовов, кроме как от Верховного лидера, магистра Рен или по правительственной линии.

— Но, сэр, это и есть вызов по правительственной линии.

Капитан, казалось, не знал, куда себя девать. Ему явно было неуютно под холодным взглядом Хакса и в его холодном — мощности реактора, выделенные на отопление этого сектора, были временно переброшены на силовую установку — кабинете.

— Кто запрашивает?

— Не могу знать, сэр. Вызов зашифрован и помечен правительственным кодом. В сопровождающем сообщении указано, что у вас есть ключ-дешифратор.

Хакс поморщился. Если он думал, что проблем больше быть не может, то вот, пожалуйста, очередное подтверждение ошибочности его суждений.

После гибели Старкиллера, спешной перегруппировки войск, череды изматывающих совещаний в ходе разработки новой стратегии, и это всё не считая пренеприятнейших часов, проводимых перед Верховным лидером, — словом, после всего этого связываться с кем-нибудь из Совета не было никакого желания. Но это было необходимо.

Хакс планировал рано или поздно занять кресло за шестиугольным столом, за которым восседали члены Высшего командования. А это означало, что сейчас, когда он потерпел поражение — но не проиграл войну, нет — он должен добровольно подставить свою шею, чтобы потом было удобнее ухватиться за чужие.

— Я понял вас, капитан. Следующий вызов переправьте на мою внутреннюю линию.

— Да, сэр.

— И дополнительно зашифруйте исходящий сигнал.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Вы свободны.

— Есть, сэр!

Связист с видимым облегчением покинул кабинет. А Хакс, плотнее запахнувшись в шинель, вернулся к проекту договора на поставку новых линейных крейсеров типа «Возрожденный». Он успел полностью углубиться в спецификацию усовершенствованной модели бортовой ионной пушки, когда по кабинету разнёсся звук входящего сообщения.

Хакс позволил себе ровно один тяжёлый вздох, поднялся из-за стола и вбил на панели код, позволяя устройству дешифровать сигнал. Встав перед проектором на расстоянии двух шагов, Хакс принял вызов.

— Генерал, наконец-то вы вышли на связь.

Перед ним высветился образ миловидной панторанки, которая, скупо улыбнувшись, тут же принялась что-то набирать на датападе.

— С кем имею честь? — с сухой учтивостью поинтересовался Хакс.  
Женщина была ему незнакома.

— Ча Нойлин, сэр. Доверенный секретарь первого заместителя председателя Совета директоров банка «Основание».

Хакс бы застонал, если бы мог себе это позволить. «Только не это» — успел подумать он, прежде чем секретарь продолжила:

— Мне поручили добиться вашего ответа, но дальнейшее общение будет происходить не со мной. Перевожу вас на дополнительную линию. Хорошего дня, генерал.

Хакс не успел и глазом моргнуть, как образ синекожей панторанки в строгом деловом костюме сменился образом белокурой горделивой женщины в скромно выглядящем, но наверняка немыслимо дорогом платье. Хакс сильнее сцепил руки за спиной и коротко поклонился:

— Мадам.

— Ну здравствуй, Армитаж.

У Хакса заныли зубы от такого обращения. Но он лишь крепче стиснул их и прямо посмотрел в лицо мачехе.

Маратэль Хакс даже в свои пятьдесят восемь выглядела эффектно. Благодаря генетике и немалым суммам, потраченным на косметологов и врачей, она совершенно не выглядела на свой возраст. Светлые волосы без единого проблеска седины, свежий цвет лица, умелый макияж — сейчас, по голосвязи, ей можно было дать не больше сорока. Она держалась с уверенностью облечённого властью человека, а её осанке могли позавидовать высшие чины Первого ордена.

Хакс выдохнул через нос и спокойно произнёс:

— Чем обязан?

— Не надо, Армитаж, — мягко улыбнулась Маратэль. — Не стоит делать вид, что тебе безразличен мой вызов.

— Не безразличен, мадам. Но я очень занят.

— Я знаю. Потому и попросила Нойлин всё-таки заставить тебя ответить во что бы то ни стало.

— Зачем?

— Речь пойдёт о твоём отце.

Хакс не сумел сдержать раздражённую гримасу.

— Он умер полгода назад, мадам. О чём тут говорить?

— И ты даже не приехал на похороны.

— А вы даже не побрезговали воспользоваться его кодами, чтобы вызвать меня по правительственной линии.

Лицо собеседницы на мгновение дрогнуло, и Хакс пошёл в атаку:

— Я занят, мадам. У нас война, если вы там, в гуще великосветской жизни Согрум-сити, до сих пор этого не заметили.

— Я наслышана и о положении на фронте, и о твоих успехах лично.

— Польщён.

— Потеря базы Старкиллер — это потрясение для всего нашего общества. Особенно для министерства финансов.

Хакс оскалился:

— Война — это череда потерь, которые указывают дорогу к победе.

— Умоляю, оставь подобные высказывания для своих духоподъёмных речей перед строем.

Маратэль небрежно тряхнула кистью, а Хакс на мгновение вернулся в детство, когда любое его высказывание могло обернуться против него самого.

— Давай перестанем плеваться друг в друга ядом и хоть немного пообщаемся, как взрослые люди. Я прошу тебя прилететь на Согрум, чтобы я могла отдать тебе дневники Брендола.

— Что? — Хаксу показалось, что он ослышался.

Его мачеха воспользовалась правительственной линией и заставила своего секретаря бомбардировать запросами службу связи Финализатора только затем, чтобы заставить Хакса забрать какие-то записи покойного отца?

— Что за нелепица, мадам! Вы требуете, чтобы я покинул фронт и помчался в другую часть Галактики за пригоршней каких-то криффовых чипов? Вы с ума сошли?

— Не дерзи мне, Армитаж, — в мелодичном голосе зазвенела сталь. — Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь.

Хакс впился пальцами одной руки в запястье другой. Даже сквозь манжету кителя он почувствовал, как на коже наливаются синяки.

— Твой запрос на предоставление средств на постройку трёх новых линейных крейсеров лежит в министерстве финансов и ждёт одобрения Совета директоров «Основания». Как думаешь, чей голос будет решающим, когда вопрос о предоставлении очередного транша будет вынесен на голосование?

Хакс не мигая смотрел на собеседницу и ощущал, как по его венам растекается бессилие.

В данной ситуации ему нечего было противопоставить человеку, который действительно мог повлиять на финансирование армии. Первый орден обезглавил Новую республику, но та ещё дышала и даже пыталась огрызаться. Как и Сопротивление. Ему нужны были новые войска и корабли, эскадрильи и дивизии, ресурсы и деньги. Война — затратное дело. И если из-за личного противостояния с семьёй, противостояния, длящегося десятки лет, он не сможет достигнуть поставленных целей и привести Галактику к миру, вся его жизнь будет бесполезна. Это приведёт к крушению всех надежд. И чтобы такого не случилось, ему придётся поступиться своей гордостью.

Без гордости жить можно — без смысла нельзя.

— Вижу, ты всё понял правильно, — Маратэль вновь мягко улыбнулась. — Я и не сомневалась, ведь ты всегда был умным мальчиком. Немного несдержанным, но очень умным. Поверь, несколько дней, которые ты потратишь на эту небольшую поездку, не помешают исполнению твоих великих планов.

Хакс молчал, мучительно не желая признавать поражение.

— Пусть твой адъютант отправит данные о прибытии моему секретарю — она организует встречу и размещение. Буду ждать тебя, Армитаж. Увидимся.

И, не дожидаясь хоть какой-нибудь ответной реплики, Маратэль завершила вызов.  
Хакс ещё минуту стоял, пытаясь обуздать всплеск ярости, всколыхнувшийся внутри — эта женщина всегда умела выводить его из себя. А затем он наконец расцепил руки и, разминая ноющее от боли запястье, вернулся к работе.


	2. 02

Согрум-сити был таким же, каким его запомнил Хакс в последний раз — деловитым, самодовольным, никогда не спящим и возмутительно роскошным городом. Как человека, который всю жизнь провёл в жёстких рамках военной дисциплины, последняя особенность столицы Первого ордена раздражала Хакса больше всего.

В то время как миллионы кредитов, из которых, по мнению некоторых, состоял Старкиллер, рассеялись звёздной пылью, жители Согрум-сити продолжали швырять деньги направо и налево.

Пока Хакс ехал на заднем сидении представительского спидера, который забрал его из космопорта, он автоматически считал, сколько звеньев истребителей можно было бы построить и сколько легионов штурмовиков можно было бы обучить за стоимость зданий того или иного клуба, театра и торгового центра.

Получались астрономические цифры.

Скорее всего, жители Ядра и Внутреннего кольца, обработанные пропагандой Новой республики и Сопротивления, и не подозревали о таком. Они наверняка думали, что миры, находящиеся под властью Первого ордена, все как один напоминают казармы штурмовиков — утилитарные и аскетичные. Видели бы они, на что походил Согрум с его небоскрёбами, парящими садами, многоуровневыми эстакадами и исключительным, по мнению знатоков, разнообразием ночной жизни.

Беглецы из старого мира привезли все его грехи с собой.

Как говаривал один из сослуживцев Хакса: «Можно вывезти сенаторов из Корусанта, но Корусант из сенаторов — никогда». Это было особенно смешно, учитывая, что говоривший сам в глаза не видел бывшей столицы старой Республики.

Потребовалось больше часа, чтобы добраться от порта в район административной и деловой застройки, где находилась квартира Маратэль Хакс. Вдова бывшего члена Высшего командования и министра просвещения Первого ордена устроилась со всей роскошью, положенного ей по статусу. Пока лифт поднимал Хакса на уровень пентхауса, он успел окинуть скучающим взглядом расстилающийся внизу городской пейзаж, освещённый лучами двух полуденных солнц, и прикинуть, сколько пайков для рядового состава можно было бы купить за стоимость резной мраморной панели, украшающей стену лифта.

Кажется, подобные арифметические упражнения быстро входили у него в привычку.  
Тихий звонок возвестил о том, что он поднялся на нужный этаж, и Хакс, развернувшись на каблуках, шагнул из лифта прямиком в просторный холл.

Пахло фруктами, где-то пели птицы, сквозь круглую витражную розетку в потолке лился солнечный свет, раскрашивая цветными бликами белые диваны и высокие растения с голубоватыми листьями, расставленные в больших кашпо по периметру холла. Хаксу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, где в этой импровизированной оранжерее можно найти дверь, ведущую во внутренние покои.

— Здравствуй, Армитаж, — раздался голос справа от него, и Хакс резко повернулся.

Мачеха явно тщательно готовилась к его приходу и сейчас ожидала его, будучи в полной боевой готовности. В юности Маратэль была неотразима, сейчас — величественна. Белокурые волосы, уложенные в обманчиво простую причёску, сдержанные украшения и длинное платье тёмных тонов, которое напоминало о том, что всего полгода назад она потеряла мужа, создавали образ отстранённый и изящный. Будто это не женщина, а ожившая статуя стояла сейчас в глубине холла, в точно рассчитанном месте, где пересекались свет и тени.

— Проходи, — поманила она и отправилась вглубь квартиры.

Хаксу не оставалось ничего, как последовать за ней на чужую территорию.  
Пройдя анфиладу из нескольких комнат, они не встретили ни единой живой души — лишь пели невидимые птицы да протокольный дроид стоял у окна в одном из залов. Когда они наконец дошли до кабинета, у Хакса уже слегка кружилась голова от непривычных запахов, звуков и общей атмосферы засасывающей в себя неги. Это был совершенно чуждый ему мир.

Войдя в кабинет, Маратэль тут же направилась к небольшому бару.

— Спасибо, что всё-таки решил прилететь, — сказала она, наливая густое красное вино в два бокала. — Угощайся. На Ксалантосе начали заниматься виноделием. Не сравнить, конечно, со старыми альдераанскими сортами, но всё же получается неплохо.

Хакс едва пригубил угощение и тут же отставил бокал на ближайший столик. Он привык к более крепким напиткам.

— Мадам, давайте не будем разыгрывать тёплую семейную сцену и перейдём сразу к делу.

Маратэль бросила на него задумчивый взгляд и присела на обитую бархатом кушетку.

— Что ж, давай.

Она указала на контейнер, стоящий на консоли у стены:

— Вот там дневники Брендола. Его записи, которые на днях доставили мне, потому что в банковской ячейке истёк срок хранения.

Хакс подошёл и открыл контейнер. В нём лежал десяток небольших голопроекторов, рассчитанных на несколько часов записи.

— Откуда вам известно, что на них?

— К посылке было приложено сообщение от Брендола, в котором он объяснял, что делал эти записи на протяжении последних семи лет. С тех пор как…

— Как врачи поставили ему диагноз.

Хакс не обернулся, но слышал, как Маратэль одним глотком допила вино и отставила бокал в сторону.

Семь лет назад Брендолу Хаксу, тогда ещё члену Верховного командования, врачи вынесли приговор — сенильная деменция. В диагностический кабинет Брендола привело высокое давление и хроническая усталость, но глубокое обследование показало, что в его мозгу уже на протяжении нескольких лет происходили органические изменения, которые спохватившиеся медики уже не могли повернуть вспять. Пока дело касалось только расстройства кратковременной памяти, Брендолу удавалось держаться за кресло в Совете. Но как только симптомы усугубились — продолжала ухудшаться память, нарушилось восприятие и речь — его исключили из Высшего командования и с почётом препроводили на должность министра просвещения.

Время шло, но ни передовое лечение, ни экспериментальные препараты не приносили ощутимых результатов, и человеку, который когда-то стоял у истоков Первого ордена, становилось всё хуже. И скрывать это от общественности становилось всё сложнее. Когда однажды во время речи в лётной академии он забыл слова и несколько минут не мог понять, где находится, ему пришлось распрощаться и с этой должностью.

Хакс помнил большой сюжет в голоновостях, приуроченный к смерти Брендола Хакса, которая полгода назад наконец избавила его от мучений постепенного разложения личности. В том сюжете рассказывалось о многочисленных достижениях одного из отцов-основателей Первого ордена и о том, что новые руководители, безусловно, пойдут по стопам выдающегося патриота и воспользуются его богатым опытом… Хакс тогда даже не досмотрел сюжет, грязно выругался и тем же вечером ввязался с магистром Рен в ожесточённый спор, который довёл их сначала до тренировочного зала, а затем до медпункта.

У Хакса не было хороших семейных отношений с отцом.

Правдой было бы сказать, что у него вообще не было никаких семейных отношений с Брендолом Хаксом. Тот забрал его, пятилетнего, с Арканиса и увёз в Неизведанные регионы, где просто бросил на воспитателей. А сам принялся основывать Первый орден и карабкаться вверх по властной лестнице. Хотя, надо признать, это желание — стоять во главе и стараться забраться ещё выше — он своему отпрыску передал. Пусть Хакс и был незаконнорожденным сыном, но кое-какие уроки он впитал если не с молоком матери, то на примере отца.

Но сейчас, находясь в квартире своей мачехи и держа в руках коробку с посланиями от умершего человека, он испытывал одно желание — поставить контейнер и, не прощаясь с Маратэль, покинуть эту роскошную безлюдную квартиру, превращённую в душистый склеп светской львицы, и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться.

— И ради этого, мадам, ради нескольких пыльных голопроекторов вы вынудили меня покинуть передовую и прилететь сюда?

Хакс осторожно поставил контейнер обратно на консоль и опёрся ладонями на столешницу.

— Это последняя воля твоего отца, Армитаж. Об этом он написал в своём сообщении.  
Обычно уверенный голос Маратэль сейчас звучал надтреснуто. Будто эта беседа тоже причиняла ей одни неудобства.

— Мне плевать на его последнюю волю, мадам! — наконец не выдержал Хакс. — Слышите, абсолютно плевать на желания человека, который всю жизнь плевал на меня!

Хакс в ярости развернулся к мачехе, но та уже стояла перед ним, и в следующее мгновение его щёку обожгло хлёстким ударом.

— Замолчи!

Хакс опешил.

Он в жизни не видел, чтобы безупречно владеющая собой аристократка родом из старой Республики позволила себе проявлять столь низменные чувства, как злость. Но сейчас лицо Маратэль дышало неподдельным гневом, безжалостно обнажавшим её истинный возраст.

— Замолчи, эгоистичный ты ублюдок!

Хакс почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в глумливой ухмылке.

— Кому как не вам об этом знать? Ведь трудно не заметить, когда муж тащит за собой в эвакуацию ребёнка любовницы, не так ли?

— Молчать! — Маратэль наградила его ещё одной сильнейшей пощёчиной.

Её причёска растрепалась, лицо покраснело, но в этот момент она выглядела по-настоящему грозной и по-настоящему живой. Реальной женщиной, а не идеальным образом из модного издания.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, но смеешь обвинять Брендола во всех грехах!

— Мадам…

— Закрой свой неблагодарный рот! — палец с остро отточенным ногтем упёрся Хаксу в грудь. — Ты не был с ним рядом эти семь лет, ты не видел, как он угасал!

— Можно подумать, вы лично выносили за ним судно — его обслуживали сиделки и дроиды.

Маратэль отшатнулась, и Хаксу на очень краткий миг стало её жаль.

— Ты даже не понимаешь, что он тебе дал, — бросила она.

— А что он мне дал? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя, как горят щёки. — Фамилию? Воспитание? Рекомендации по службе?

Хакс ощутил, что крепкий узел, в который он всегда стягивал неподобающие эмоции, вдруг начал распускаться.

— Да криффа с два! Он дал мне лишь взгляды в спину и всеобщую зависть! Как же, сынок того-самого-Хакса, ему просто так всё достаётся, ведь папочка расстара-а-ался, — издевательски протянул он и тут же снова ощетинился. — Он дал мне бессонные ночи, в которые я зубрил, и зубрил, и зубрил, чтобы не опозорить его имя и хоть как-то искупить своё происхождение! Он дал мне недостижимую планку, вечное недовольство собой, невроз, желание прыгнуть выше головы, стремление показать, что я хоть чего-то стою. Желание хоть раз получить одобрение отца и не получить его ни-ког-да!

Звон бокала, подпрыгивающего на месте от ударов кулака, которыми он подчеркнул последнее слово, кажется, немного отрезвил их обоих.

Маратэль отступила на шаг, вновь беря себя в руки.

— Как бы то ни было, он любил тебя. Тебя, неблагодарного, высокомерного и жестокого мальчишку, который даже сейчас не может повзрослеть и отказаться от детских обид.

Хакс прошёл к бару и, найдя бутылку бренди, налил и залпом выпил полстакана.

— Я вырос на этих обидах, мадам. Я построен на них, — с горечью выдавил он из себя.

— Мне ли об этом не знать.

Где-то под потолком по-прежнему пели птицы, в солнечных лучах, падающих из окна, танцевала цветочная пыльца, а запах сладких фруктов был настолько навязчивым, будто маскировал запах тлена.

Хакс стискивал в руке пустой стакан, жалея о каждой секунде, проведённой здесь. Он не хотел вспоминать прошлое — детство не было убежищем для его сознания. Он всегда стремился вперёд, в следующий день, в котором что-то обязательно изменится и обновится. Ему не нужно прошлое. Ни в виде своих, ни тем более в виде чужих воспоминаний.

— Брендол любил тебя, а я любила Брендола. И раз уж за все годы я так и не смогла подарить ему своего ребёнка, мне пришлось научиться любить чужого. Заставила себя это сделать. Ради него.

Хакс напрягся.

— Ты заберёшь эти записи. Будешь их смотреть или нет — твоё решение. Но записи ты заберёшь, потому что я выполню последнее желание человека, с которым прожила всю жизнь.

Хакс обернулся и увидел, что Маратэль уже полностью пришла в себя. Она знала его слабые места и была готова давить на них до тех пор, пока не получит желаемое. В конце концов, все они были из одной семьи, пусть и не родными по крови, и знали, как вынудить противника поступить по-своему. Поэтому Хакс поставил стакан, молча взял контейнер и, не прощаясь, направился к выходу.

— Ты получишь деньги на свои игрушки, Армитаж, — догнали его на пороге слова мачехи. — Играй. И да помогут тебе звёзды выиграть хоть немного покоя.  
Хакс расправил плечи и шагнул за дверь.


	3. 03

За высокими окнами гостиной в апартаментах, которые для Хакса сняла секретарь мачехи, день начал клониться к вечеру. Он сидел, глядя на стопку голопроекторов перед собой, и не решался их включить.

Хакс был в смятении.

Сегодняшний день настолько выбил его из колеи, что он никак не мог вернуться в привычное состояние. Он думал, что давно покончил с детскими обидами — перерос их, оставил позади. Но один-единственный разговор с мачехой и несколько записей, которые сейчас лежали перед ним, разрушили эту иллюзию.

Он не хотел знать, что Брендол, самый безразличный родитель из всех возможных, мог рассказать на этих записях. Но и проигнорировать их было выше его сил. Хакс ещё помедлил, цедя бренди — за обедом он едва смог заставить себя съесть половину стейка, — а затем решительно достал один из проекторов и активировал его.

В воздухе над столом всплыло изображение крепкого коренастого мужчины, затянутого в щеголеватый мундир и уверенно стоящего в привычной парадной стойке, заложив руки за спину. Голограмма не лучшим образом воспроизводила реальность, но даже по ней Хакс увидел, сколько у Брендола прибавилось морщин на лице и седины в бороде с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз.

Запись началась без всяких предисловий.

— Думаю, слухи о моём состоянии быстро дойдут до тебя. Ты наладил неплохую сеть информаторов, но всё же впредь будь осторожнее. Если я сумел вычислить минимум двоих твоих людей, внутреняя разведка при желании найдёт и остальных.

Хакс глотнул бренди.

— Есть в этом злая ирония — всю жизнь пользоваться мозгом, как инструментом, чтобы достичь власти, а затем, получив её, потерять инструмент.

Брендол Хакс, на тот момент ещё член Высшего командования Первого ордена, задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.

— Врачи клянутся, что сделают всё возможное. Но сами эти клятвы говорят о многом — моё время ограничено. Впрочем, я постараюсь с толком использовать отпущенный мне срок. Ты пока ещё капитан, Армитаж, и они ещё смогут спихнуть тебя с дороги, если я сейчас сойду с дистанции. Но пара моих долгоиграющих планов должны сработать в самое ближайшее время. Так что я верю в то, что успею задержать их, пока ты идёшь вперёд. Команд…

Хакс хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, выключая проектор.

Семь лет назад он служил в чине капитана в исследовательском институте на Тенторе. Он курировал развитие программы подготовки штурмовиков, а параллельно собственноручно отбирал молодых, подающих надежды инженеров, которые впоследствии стали костяком группы разработчиков Старкиллера. Тогда он думал, что исключительно его хитрость и некая доля везения помогали ему держать проект в секрете, пока не чертежи не стали пригодны для того, чтобы презентовать их Верховному лидеру.

Как оказалось, у везения, которое привело его к генеральским нашивкам на рукаве, было имя.

Хакс щедро плеснул себе бренди и наугад выбрал из контейнера другой голопроектор.

На этой записи Брендол выглядел непривычно. Он сидел в кресле, запахнутый в длиннополый халат, и, как сам Хакс сейчас, держал в руках стакан с алкоголем. Только даже по голограмме было видно, как у него трясутся руки.

— Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о Дане, да ты бы, наверное, и не понял. В первые недели после эвакуации с Арканиса ты постоянно звал её по ночам. Сейчас я понимаю, что это была просто трусость — молчать о твоей настоящей матери и пытаться заставить Маратэль заменить тебе её. Но что мне ещё оставалось делать?

Хакс подался вперёд. Брендол говорил тяжело и путанно. Было явно, что развивающаяся болезнь всё больше подтачивает его речь и память.

— У неё были такие красивые волосы — мягкие и золотистые… Золотые, как вспышка, в которой сгорел тот челнок.

Хакс закусил губу.

— …Никто не виноват. Был бой, и это была случайная мина. Может быть, даже наша — я не знаю… Не один тогда корабль подорвался — мы не досчитались двести двадцать восемь… нет, двести тридцать восемь людей, в том числе сорок три гражанских, по результатам эвакуации. Дана…

Брендол на записи сдавленно вздохнул и поднёс стакан к губам. Хаксу показалось, что он услышал, как стекло в дрожащей руке клацнуло о зубы.

— Сегодня тебе дали полковника и представили к награде… Дана была бы счаслива. Не награде, нет — тому, что ты улыбаешься на том голофото, которое разместили в новостях. Ты так похож на неё, Армитаж, когда улыбаешься.

Хакс не выдержал и прервал запись.

За окном сгущались сумерки, а внутри Хакса — паника. Он не хотел этого видеть. Он не желал слышать застарелые признания. У него была чёткая картина мира, в которой они с отцом существовали в параллельных, не пересекающихся плоскостях. И наблюдать, как эта картина трещит по швам, как осколки плоскостей складываются в новую картину… Нет, это было совсем не тем, что требовалось Хаксу.

Он нервно прошёлся по гостиной, переступая через длинные тени, которые отбрасывал переплёт окна. Он больше никому ничего не должен — он выполнил пожелание мачехи и забрал дневники отца. Теперь в его распоряжении будут деньги, а значит, будут техника, корабли и войска. Он вернётся на фронт и окунётся в войну. В стихию, для которой он рождён. А это… Все эти мелодраматические фразы и старческий бред так и останутся лежать в коробке, уже не способные что-то изменить.

Хакс кивнул своим мыслям и вновь опустился в кресло, включая ещё одну запись.  
Он вздрогнул, когда высветилась голограмма, и даже не сразу понял, кто перед ним. В сутулой фигуре сильно похудевшего мужчины с гривой неопрятных волос и растрёпанной бородой с трудом можно было распознать грозного когда-то Брендола Хакса.

Старик с записи, казалось, даже не понимал, что ему нужно делать. Но вот он встряхнулся, поднял голову и заговорил, пусть глухим, но знакомым голосом.

— С каждым разом это всё тяжелее, Армитаж. Мой мозг… Мне действительно кажется, что голова с каждым днём становится всё легче, а мозга в ней — всё меньше.

Брендол пожевал губами и постарался выпрямиться. Запись была плохого качества, словно отражая состояние человека, изображённого на ней.

— Маратэль скрывала от меня, но я всё же узнал. В моменты просветления я отлично помню, как пользоваться голонетом… Мне жаль, что так получилось со Старкиллером. Я знаю, как дорог тебе был этот проект, как много ты в него вложил, сколько ты корпел над ним… Знаешь, всё случается, Армитаж. Неудачи, позор, боль, даже опала — всё это происходит. Не бывает несокрушимых — есть несокрушённые несмотря ни на что. Всё, поверь, всё, что не смерть, можно пережить. Я…

Изображение пошло рябью, сгорбленная фигура на мгновение выпала из кадра.

— …справишься. Ты справишься, сын. Я знаю это, я знаю тебя. Ты…

Хакс забыл, как дышать, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в дёргающуюся голограмму.

— Не знаю, увидишь ли ты эту запись или нет — не важно. Ты сильный, ты со всем справишься. Я дал тебе лучшее, что мог. Прости, если этого было недостаточно.

Дряхлый, разбитый болезнью человек на плохо записанной голограмме улыбнулся той старой — молодой — улыбкой, которую почти забыл Хакс.

— Что бы ни случилось, я люблю тебя, Армитаж. Храни тебя звёзды.

Тень Брендола наклонилась вперёд, к записывающему устройству, словно он пытался из прошлого дотянуться к Хаксу и погладить его по щеке.

— Я…

Этот отрезок записи, в отличие от предыдущих, был беспощадно чёток. Поэтому Хакс слишком явно наблюдал мучительную трансформацию, которая происходила перед ним. Лицо Брендола, мгновение назад осмысленное и полное жизни, вдруг обмякло, помертвело — глаза забегали, челюсть расслабилась, пальцы протянутой вперёд ладони затряслись.

Годы болезни разом навалились и раздавили сидевшего перед голопроектором человека. Он поднял дрожащую руку и неловко почесал косматую бороду.

— Я… Кто включил его? Дана, милая, это ты?

Хакс вздрогнул.

— Дана, иди сюда. Это ты включила проектор?

Человек на записи больше не был Брендолом — не выглядел и не звучал, как он. Это был всего лишь испуганный старик, затерянный в собственных разрозненных воспоминаниях. Человек, настойчиво звавший женщину, которая давным-давно была мертва.

Мертвец призывал мертвеца.

Хакс почувствовал, что у него заклокотало в горле.

— Дана, ты хотела связаться с доктором? Он ведь говорил, что всё в порядке и показатели третьего триместра в норме. Дана, где ты? Скажи, что с ребёнком всё в порядке, Дана! Где ты?..

Запись мигнула и погасла.

За окнами по эстакаде неслись гравициклы и спидеры — в Согрум-сити наступила ночь, расцвеченная миллиардами огней. Их неверное мерцание, напоминающее свет плохо записанной голограммы, бросало призрачные блики на стены тёмной гостиной.  
Хакс сидел в кресле, не в силах пошевелиться. Он тупо смотрел перед собой на выключенный голопроектор и пытался собраться с мыслями.

Послания от отца что-то надломили в нём, он чувствовал это. Впервые в жизни он желал чего-то настолько страстно — выжечь, вытравить, уничтожить новое знание, — что чувствовал, как задыхается.

— Ну спасибо, отец.

Хакс, преодолевая оцепенение, рывком поднялся из кресла. И вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, схватил круглую плашку проектора и с остервенением швырнул её в стену.

— Спасибо! — заорал он в пустую темноту.

Та не ответила.

— Лучше бы ты сдох, чем записал всё это! — Хакс поперхнулся смехом. — Но ведь ты и так сдох!

В горле клокотала желчь, в груди налился комок боли, словно он пропустил прямой удар под дых. Как в детстве, когда он не выиграл свой первый бой.

Коротко взвыв, Хакс смёл со стола поднос с бутылкой и стаканами. Звон металла и растёкшийся по гостиной запах бренди будто спустили какую-то пружину. На пол полетели ваза, постамент с чьим-то бюстом, этажерка, а затем и стол. Отброшенное с дикой силой кресло врезалось в декоративную витрину с растениями и, развалившись на части, упокоилось в месиве зелени и осколков стекла. Второе кресло полетело прямиком в окно, но транспаристил был куда крепче изящной витрины, поэтому окно осталось целым, чего нельзя было сказать о кресле.

Хакса трясло. Зрение сузилось до крошечного пятна перед глазами, и ему казалось, будто он смотрит сквозь прицел винтовки. Как когда-то в юности, на стрельбах в академии.

— Крифф, — хрипло выдыхал он, — спасибо, крифф тебя задери!

Он метался по квартире, как нексу в клетке. Он расшвыривал, разбивал, раздирал всё, до чего мог дотянуться или поднять.

В голове гудела и насмехалась пустота. Хакс не желал её слышать, поэтому заглушал её треском, грохотом и собственными проклятиями. «Почему так», «почему он не мог просто, крифф, заткнуться и унести это всё с собой в могилу», «зачем», «зачем», «за…»

— Зачем?!

Хакс очнулся от боли. Несколько мгновений он тупо рассматривал смазанный красный след на стене прямо перед собой. И только потом, чувствуя наливающуюся жгучей тяжестью правую руку, он обратил внимание на стёсанные до мяса костяшки.  
Он ударил стену.

— Звёзды всемогущие…

До чего он себя довёл?

Даже Рен в своих попытках обуздать собственное буйство до такого не доходил. Не разносил в щепки целое помещение и не наносил себе увечий.

Хакс чувствовал, будто ему в сердцевину заложили заряд и его разворотило взрывом. Как нутром наружу вывернуло.

Он рухнул там, где стоял, и прижался спиной к стене.

— Спасибо… — едва слышно прошептал он и уткнулся лбом в колени.

Бурлящая столичная жизнь и не думала замедляться с наступлением ночи — за высокими окнами по-прежнему сновал транспорт, светили огни, а корабли в порту заходили на посадку и собирались на вылет.

В фешенебельном многоквартирном доме система звукоизоляции работала идеально, поэтому никто не мог услышать тихий безнадёжный вой, который издавал одинокий человек, скорчившийся в углу разгромленной комнаты.

Квартиру наводняла темнота.

Она молчала.


	4. 04

Когда координаты цели были внесены в бортовой компьютер, команда заняла свои места, а от диспетчера было получено разрешение на вылет — только тогда Хакс откинулся в кресле и уложил затянутые в перчатки руки на подлокотники.

Системы присланного за ним шаттла работали безукоризненно, вышколенный персонал чётко выполнял задачи, а расчётное время прибытия на крейсер сопровождения составляло двадцать восемь минут. Хакс сверился с датападом. По прибытии на борт первым делом в расписании, которое подготовил адъютант, у Хакса значился краткий брифинг по голосвязи, чтобы напомнить подчинённым об окончании командировки их генерала и распределить срочные задачи. Позже его ждал завтрак в офицерской столовой, обход мостика и пять часов работы в кабинете в то время, пока крейсер будет находиться в гиперпространственном прыжке и маневрировать после него, подбираясь к громаде Финализатора, который сейчас дислоцировался в системе Римена.

Итого почти семь часов, в течение которых он будет предоставлен сам себе. Будет подвешен в пространстве и во времени, пойманный в звёздную клетку, растянутую голубыми светящимися линиями за иллюминаторами. Он будет один. Так одинок, как никогда ранее.

Хакс не касался воспоминаний прошлой ночи, как не касался бы дыры на месте вырванного зуба. Он постановил: был вечер, бутылка бренди, несколько голозаписей и один разбитый — ах, какая нелепая случайность — проектор. Всё.

Просто ещё один вечер очень уставшего человека, который слишком долго разгребает дерьмо банты, чтобы вспоминать каждый взмах лопатой.

И можно даже не думать о том, что контейнер с записями, большая часть из которых ещё не была просмотрена, лежал на дне его багажа.

Шаттл оторвался от взлётно-посадочной площадки и начал набирать высоту. Хакс откинулся в кресле — голова гудела, в пересохшем горле драло так, будто он вчера вместо бренди глотал песок. С раннего утра, когда он наконец пришёл в себя, его терзала одна мысль — связаться с Реном.

Он упорно отмахивался от этой идеи всё то время, пока принимал душ, переодевался, вызывал клининговую службу, чтобы привести в порядок квартиру, и перечислял деньги за причинённый материальный ущерб и необходимость хранить молчание. Он не мог позволить, чтобы секретарь мачехи донесла ей, во что её пасынок превратил место своего временного пребывания.

Но сейчас, сидя в бездействии, он понимал, что его силы подходят к концу.  
Хакс замешкался, занеся палец над кнопкой вызова. Это была глупая, глупая и опасная идея, — вызывать Рена по комлинку. Они не виделись уже больше двух месяцев, а их последний разговор — если обмен ядовитыми репликами можно было считать разговором — никак не тянул на эмоциональную отдушину. Но… Но Хаксу просто больше не с кем было поговорить.

И, что самое страшное, он больше ни с кем не хотел общаться. Только с Реном.

Не давая себе шанса к отступлению, он мазнул пальцем по кнопке вызова, посылая сигнал через несколько звёздных систем.

Рен принял вызов практически сразу же.

— Чего тебе?

Судя по совершенно спокойному, но с долей раздражения тону, Хакс предположил, что выдернул собеседника из медитации. Хотя обычно тот её не прерывал.

— Добрый день.

— Ничего более идиотского ты не мог сказать? Что тебе нужно, Хакс?

— Я не… — он замялся.

— Ну? В той чёрной дыре, которая заменяет тебе внутренний мир, внезапно завелись эмоции?

У Хакса вдруг перехватило дыхание.

В кабине были пилоты, в нескольких метрах за переборкой сидел адъютант, на корме шаттла тихо переговаривались штурмовики — Хакс был как на ладони. Сидящий в кресле, установленном в неглубокой нише на борту орденского шаттла, он понял, что больше просто не выдержит. Слишком много всего случилось за эти жалкие пару дней. Слишком много того, что он давно отторгнул, оторвал от себя, внезапно вернулось и обрушилось на него: посмертное признание отца, презрение мачехи, собственные угрызения совести, а теперь ещё и равнодушное раздражение Рена — нет, он просто не выдержит и сорвётся.

Рванёт, как реактор, лишённый охлаждения. И это будет хуже, чем вчера.

Гораздо хуже.

— Хакс?

Он не знал, что услышал Рен. Может, длинную, нехарактерную паузу, а может, сбитое, сдавленное дыхание, предвестника подступающей истерики. Кому как не ему было знать, каково это, подходить к последней эмоциональной грани?

В голосе Рена прорезалась озабоченность:

— Хакс, ты в порядке?

— Нет, — сумел он наконец выдавить. — Я не в порядке. Я, крифф побери, вообще не в порядке, Рен.

Краем сознания Хакс надеялся, что его голос звучит пусть и надломлено, но спокойно.

Он должен держаться, борясь с подкатывающей паникой, твердил он себе. Должен. Как всегда. Как всю свою сознательную жизнь. Держаться, когда пропускаешь удар за ударом и не знаешь, сможешь ли подняться ещё раз. Держаться, когда из-под ног выбивают последнюю опору и тебя не держит больше ничего, даже верёвка на шее.

— Так, — тон Рена внезапно стал сухим и чётким. — Ты где сейчас?

— Возвращаюсь в систему Римена.

— Когда будешь там?

— Через семь стандартных часов.

Хакс услышал, как Рен раздражённо фыркнул.

— Так быстро не успею. Нужно доделать кое-что, а потом лететь в обход участка Кореллианского пути… Буду часов через четырнадцать-пятнадцать, не раньше.

На фоне разговора послышался стук, шорох, а потом звук падения чего-то тяжёлого и мягкого. Словно Рен бросил медитацию и, не отложив комлинк, принялся собирать вещи.

— Ты, конечно, полный ублюдок. Но пока я не удостоверюсь, что твоя рыжая ублюдочная голова функционирует привычным ублюдочным образом, я от тебя не отстану.

Хакс всё же не смог сдержать резкого задушенного вздоха.

Мысль о том, что Рен готов сорваться и прилететь, чтобы проверить, не сошёл ли он с ума — это действительно сводило с ума.

Хотелось расхохотаться, а потом уткнуться лбом в переборку и не шевелиться. Желательно больше никогда. Хакс зубами стащил с руки перчатку и крепко стиснул кулак, с наслаждением впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Вчерашние ссадины заныли.

— Эй, — позвали его из комлинка.

Хакс разжал кулак, а потом как мог спокойно произнёс:

— Спасибо, Рен.

— Крифф, да тебе и правда паршиво, — выдохнул в ответ Кайло и тут же спросил: — Продержишься? Я не встречу в ангаре расстрелянный лично тобой взвод офицеров?

— Да. Нет, — ответил Хакс.

— Я…

На той стороне разговора возникла странная пауза.

— Я скоро, — резко бросил Рен и отключился.

Хакс нажал «отбой» и уставился на свою кровоточащую ладонь. Прошло всего несколько суток — и что с ним стало? В кого он превратился?

Из-за угла коридора возник адъютант и, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, отрапортовал:

— Генерал, сэр, расчётное время прибытия на борт — пять минут.

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Передайте, чтобы подготовили малый зал для брифингов в секторе «крил».

— Есть, сэр!

Адъютант отдал честь и вновь шмыгнул за угол.

Хакс несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. После чего натянул перчатку обратно и внутренне засёк время.

Он — генерал Первого ордена. Он добился многого и добьётся ещё большего. Пройдёт несколько часов — или дней — и он придёт в норму.

И, звёзды свидетели, он никогда не позволит себе сломаться. Человек, в которого верил Брендол Хакс и в которого верит он сам, не сломается никогда.


End file.
